Let Her Go
by sherlockhomesgeek
Summary: Loki made a deal with Laufeyson to get his daughter back, but in order to do that, he had to pull a few strings for the Frost Giant; getting into Asgard. Once the deal is done, Loki takes back his daughter and the two live their lives in secret away from Odin and Frigga. But that all changes when Frigga finds out from just a simple visit one morning... ((Revised Version))


**Whoa! Hey guys! I haven't been on here in ages! Well don't worry after all this time of being away, I wrote a better version of Frozen in Lies. This time with better spelling and character development. I do apologize for not updating anything for a while, i sorta forgot about my fanfiction... I do hope you enjoy this, it took a lot of head canon work to make this up and with a little more like a lot of help from my brother.**

* * *

><p>Across the nine realms, in the middle between gods and man, was the mighty city of Asgard. It is home of Odin, his wife Frigga and their two sons: Loki and Thor. During this time, Odin was growing old and needed an heir to his throne; Thor was the likely choice for this role. While the coronation ceremony went on, Loki traveled to Jotunhiem, to make a deal with the King of the Frost Giants and to get back what he truly deserved most.<p>

"Ah, Loki, come to complain to me about Thor again?" Laufeyson groaned.

Loki grinned evilly. He knew exactly why he came; Laufeyson made a deal with the Trickster long ago and now he is reclaiming that deal.

"Just making sure, you're keeping your end of our deal." Loki sneered.

"Oh, that. She is over there, in my personal quarters, like I promised." Laufeyson said.

The god walked briskly over to a small ice cradle, and in it lied asleep under a blue blanket, was his daughter. She was so small and helpless; her hair was a pale white color and her skin as soft as snow. Tears emitted from Loki's eyes, as he picked up his ball of joy; she was just like he remembered her, always smiling.

"We had a deal, Trickster." Laufeyson hissed.

"Yes, yes, full access to Odin's Secret Armory." Loki said, as he made a portal to the armory.

"Excellent! You were always better than your brother, Loki" Laufeyson congratulated, and then sent his men through the portal to the armory. Now that his deal was done, Loki could finally be at peace, and live his days with the one true thing he loved so dear, his daughter.

.o0o.

Fast asleep, under the dark forest green cover, were Loki and his daughter. Loki was lying on his side, face covered by his hands, and the covers on his bare torso; while as for the little one, she was curled up in a ball with her hair over her pale face. It was warm inside Loki's personal chambers; a fire bellowed over on the wall next to the door and the covers silky smooth fabric rubbed up against the two's skin like lambs wool. The sun was just coming up over Asgard, Loki was still fast asleep, but his daughter was wide away squirming around in her little nest of covers. She made baby sounds and blew bubbles, trying to wake up her daddy, but her noises didn't awake the sleeping god.

"Da…" she cooed.

Loki rustled in his sleep, trying to wake himself up from the warmth of his bed, but still not actual movement of waking up.

"Da!" she cooed again, but louder this time.

"Alright, Elsa… Daddy is finally awake." Loki moaned, as he arose from the warmth of his covers.

The god stretched his body, showing off his bare muscular torso and arms in a reflection near a nearby mirror. He smiled, and departed from his side of the bed and rejoined his daughter on the other side; Elsa was smiling just as he picked her up.

"Da is here, sweet Elsa. I will always be here…" Loki whispered as he pressed his lips on her forehead.

"Prince Loki, someone approaches." Doormaster Kalheel announced.

Kalheel was the only one in the castle that knew about Elsa, and was the only one to keep a secret from Frigga and Odin for him. Loki panicked. Hiding a small child in his personal chambers wasn't something he thought of right away when bringing the infant home.

"Whoever it may be, stall them Kalheel, I have to hide Elsa." Loki commanded.

Kalheel nodded to the god's wish, and stalled whoever was coming. Of all the people Loki thought would come to his chambers were between family and good friends, he hoped it be neither.

"Is Loki awake?" a female voice emerged from behind the door.

"Yes, my queen. But he is…naked." Kalheel lied.

Frigga made a face at the Doormaster; being a mother of two boys I think she can handle one of them naked.

"Doormaster let me in please." Frigga commanded.

"Yes, my queen…" Kalheel bowed and opened the door.

Frigga made a small gesture to Kalheel and walked into Loki's chambers; what she found was almost unbearable to see. There standing in the middle of his room was Loki holding his daughter Elsa in his arms frozen in shock; words couldn't express what Loki felt right there and then. The queen stared at her son, overlooking that he had a daughter this whole time and he didn't tell her at all?

"Please tell me, that she is just part of your magic, my son." Frigga asked.

Loki frown, he was caught red handed. Now there was no reason to lie anymore, time to tell Frigga the truth and hope that she won't tell Odin about Elsa.

"Mother, sit down please. I do believe I have a lot to explain…" Loki sighed, and began his story.


End file.
